The Kingdom of Tendondon
by AlicornRarity21
Summary: The Kingdom of Tendondon was built by the generosity of mares and stallions one thousand years ago. Unfortunately, as predicted, a curse is placed on the kingdom which consumes the kingdom with greed. It is up to Rarity to defeat greed and save the kingdom. This is my very first fan fiction. All suggestions on how I can improve this are greatly accepted. Rated K for now.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The plot is not canon and should not be taken as such. I do not own anything that belongs to Hasbro (nor anyone in that matter.) I do not profit from this fan fiction.

_**Prologue**_

Every subject of the kingdom of Tendodon gathered around the castle waiting to summon their princess in hope she will conquer the threat that will come upon the entire kingdom at sundown. The stage where everyone was staring at was lined in gold. At the back wall in the center, there stood three blue rhombus shaped markings.

A mare stood in in the center of the stage waiting for the audience to quiet down. When, at last, it was quiet enough, she began, "Hear ye, hear ye! We are gathered today to perform a ritual! This is the eve of the thousandth year anniversary of our kingdom, built by the generosity of the mares and stallions before us!

"Unfortunately, a curse has been placed upon us to fill us with greed. This is why we are here today! This ritual we will perform shall summon the spirit of generosity so she may defeat the greed that will consume us tomorrow!"

The crowd eagerly watched as a unicorn stallion set ten candles in a circle ready for them to be lit. Everypony knew that it was important for as many ponies to participate as possible. They don't want their kingdom to be ruled by greed. They said a small chant for every candle lit. After all the candles were lit, they sang to summon the princess. (I'm terrible with chants and lyrics, so I'm not going to even attempt)

Right when the song ended, the flames simultaneously flickered and grew until the circle was hidden from view. After five minutes, the flames died revealing a unicorn. She looked around confused. Everypony gazed upon her white coat and purple mane. The unicorn that started the ritual bowed down to her and exclaimed, "Princess, we welcome you back to your kingdom!"

The unicorn looked at the mare in shock. "I'm a princess!?" She smiled gleefully at her new subjects, but then the smile went away when she realized that she may never see her friends in Ponyville again.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The plot is not canon and should not be taken as such. I do not own anything that belongs to Hasbro (nor anyone in that matter.) I do not profit from this fan fiction.

**Chapter 1**

Twilight Sparkle was so busy reading that she didn't notice the door of the library open. Sweetie Belle, who has been crying, tried to get Twilight's attention with no success. At last, she grabbed the book from Twilight to get her attention.

Twilight looked at Sweetie Belle and noticed the tears. "What happened?"

Sweetie Belle had difficulty speaking. She had to talk between sobs. "Rarity… is… gone… She… disappeared!"

"Sweetie Belle, Rarity probably just left to socialize or shop."

"No! She… she disappeared! I… saw it!"

Twilight became alert and shouted, "Spike! Take a letter!" Spike, who has been sleeping, woke up and got a scroll and quill.

"Dear Princess Celestia, Sweetie Belle has informed me that Rarity has disappeared. We don't know where she is, but it is important that she is found as soon as possible. She wields one of the elements of harmony, and without all of us, none of the elements will work. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle"

Spike stopped writing to say, "Twilight, you're not her student anymore."

Twilight blushed, "Oh. Then just say 'Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle'"

Spike sent the letter to Princess Celestia, and the three of them waited. Not long after, Spike got a letter. He opened it and read, "Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle, I am aware of her disappearance, and I believe I know her whereabouts. You and your friends need to come to canterlot promptly so I can explain."

Sweetie Belle stopped crying and asked, "Can I come with you?"

Twilight shook her head, "I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle. This might be dangerous."

Sweetie Belle pouted, "I want to go! She's my sister!"

Twilight knew that nothing will change her mind, so she nodded, "Alright, you can come with us, but don't put yourself in danger. I don't know what is going on, and you getting hurt will not make matters any better."

Sweetie Belle excitedly yelled, "I might get my cutie mark in saving my sister!"

Twilight and Spike both rolled their eyes and laughed as the three of them left to inform the others. After the mane six as well as Spike and Sweetie Belle were together, they took the train to Canterlot and hurried to the castle where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both awaited their arrival.

Princess Celestia began explaining what happened, "The subjects of the Kingdom of Tendondon will be consumed by greed."

"Tendondon!" interrupted Pinkie Pie, "That's a funny word! Tendondon! Tendondon!" She giggled until she saw everyone glaring at her. She smiled innocently and remained silent for Princess Celestia to continue.

"As I was saying," Celestia continued, "Greed will consume the subjects of the kingdom, and as the prophecy stated, the only way for the kingdom to be saved is to summon the element of generosity."

"I thought we returned the elements to the Tree of Harmony!" Twilight thought allowed.

Princess Luna looked at Twilight and asked, "Do you remember what you said when I attempted to destroy the elements of harmony?"

Twilight nodded, "I said, 'You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here.'" Twilight realized what Princess Celestia meant. "Rarity is the spirit of generosity!"

Princess Celestia nodded, "That is correct, Twilight Sparkle. Rarity is the Princess of Tendondon."

"Rarity is a princess now?" Asked Twilight in shock.

"Not now," Princess Luna states, "She was a princess ever since she was born."

"But why doesn't she have wings?" Questioned Rainbow Dash, "I thought all princesses have are alicorns."

"Equestria princesses are alicorns, but Tendondon is not part of Equestria," Explained Celestia, "They are their own nation. Tendondon was built on the generosity of other ponies, so it was declared as the Kingdom of Generosity. The ponies there are very peaceful, but at sundown, everything will change."

"If they made my sister a princess, does that mean she's alright?" Asked Sweetie Belle.

Luna shook her head, "No, Sweetie Belle. Your sister is fine right now, but when greed takes over, she will be in danger. If greed is to consume her, Tendondon will fall, and the greed will spread into Equestria as well as every other nation. You must go to Tendondon and help Rarity defeat greed before she is consumed.

"There is a spell only she can use that will help you find out who is consumed by greed and who is not. After she casts the spell, everyone's eye color will change. If they are consumed by greed, their eyes will be green, but if they are not, their eyes will be gold."

"Woah there!" Exclaimed Applejack, "What about those of us who have green eyes?"

"Your eyes will still change gold." Stated Luna.

"Go at once!" Instructed Princess Celestia, "It is imperative that the spell is casted upon the entire kingdom before sundown or it will not work! The spell relies on the generosity of others to work."

The group took the Friendship Express to Tendondon ready to aid Rarity in protecting the kingdom from greed. Since the train ride from Canterlot to Tendondon is long, everyone chats distinctively amongst themselves. The train takes them far out of Equestria, and they soon find themselves in Tendondon.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The plot is not canon and should not be taken as such. I do not own anything that belongs to Hasbro (nor anyone in that matter.) I do not profit from this fan fiction.

Edited by: The Supreme Slurpinator Profile: u/4813826/

The group stepped off the Friendship Express and entered Tendondon. They stared at the scenery in awe. The roads were paved with gold, and the castle stretched for the sky. Despite this, there were not very many houses to go with the spectacular castle, though the houses that were there were grand mansions. They began to walk towards the castle, knowing that Rarity would most likely be there, of all places.

When they approached the castle doors, they were stopped by two guards. "Please state your intention!" One of them demanded.

"We are here to visit Rar… er… Princess… Rarity. We are good friends of hers," Twilight answered. She wasn't sure whether it would be a good idea or not to refer to Rarity as a princess. She did know that it was strange to call anyone other than Celestia, Luna, or Cadence 'Princess'. Well, not even Cadence, since they were such close friends.

The other guard nodded. "Right this way," he said, and beckoned everyone to follow the two of them. After walking into the castle, they looked up, and gasped at the sheer majority of stairs winding their way up the interior of the walls. Twilight looked at the guards and asked, "So, where is Rarity?"

"That's Princess Rarity to you!" snapped the second guard, "And to answer your question, she is in her room at the top of the tower."

The six friends looked up again, looked at each other and gulped.

"Well, might as well get this over with."

When at last they reached two huge doors, one of the guards knocked on the door and announced, "Princess, Six ponies and a dragon are here, and they claim to be your friends.

"Let them in," Rarity stated calmly.

"But, Princess, how do you know if they speak the truth?"

"The dragon is a baby dragon and has light mulberry scales and moderate harlequin spines," Rarity began, "The alicorn has a pale, light grey, mulberry coat and a moderate sapphire blue and brilliant rose mane and tail, the earth pony with the hat has a light brilliant gamboge coat and pale, light greyish olive mane. The blue Pegasus…"

"These ponies do indeed speak the truth," interrupted the guard. He opened the door and let them in in.

The group ran and gave Rarity a group hug. When they let go of her, Applejack asks, "Really, Rares? Y'all had to go and state the proper names of our coat and mane colors?"

Rarity giggled and said, "I told the guards that if anypony poses a threat, the magic surrounding the kingdom would prevent them from entering. Anypony may enter my room as long as they announce their presence. They are good gentlecolts, but they are too paranoid. The kingdom is safe until sundown… which is in…" She glances at the clock, "Two hours. I assume Princess Celestia and Princess Luna told you what will happen at sundown?"

Everyone nodded. "Yeah! We're here to help you and get you back to Ponyville!" said Rainbow Dash.

"If that's okay with you…" interjected Fluttershy quietly.

"You are going to go back to Ponyville, right?" asked Rainbow.

Rarity nodded, "Of course! I do love being a Princess, but I love my friends more." And with that, she hugged her friends.

After Rarity let go of everyone, Twilight told Rarity, "Princess Luna told us of a spell that can change our eye color to gold if we have generosity and green if we don't, but only you are able to use it."

Rarity nodded and answered, "Yes. Of course," She looked at the entire group, "I need all of you to think of generous things you have done." Everyone starting thinking of things they did out of generosity, and Rarity's horn began to glow. A bright light filled the kingdom, causing everyone to close their eyes tightly. After the light died down, everyone opened their eyes revealing gold irises.

"Golden eyes party!" Pinkie Pie screamed at the top of her lungs. Everypony stared at her and instantly noticed something wasn't right.

"Pinkie Pie's eyes are green," pointed out Applejack.

Rarity asked Pinkie Pie, "What were you thinking when I performed the spell?"

Pinkie looked down guiltily, "That I don't remember ever doing anything generous."

"You make new ponies feel welcomed to Ponyville by throwing them a surprise party." Rarity started, "You go out of your way to make others happy." She paused when she noticed that Pinkie's eyes were starting to change to gold, "You are willing to help other ponies even if it means taking time out of what you are doing." She stopped. Pinkie's eyes were gold.

"Is that it?" Asked Rainbow Dash, "All you have to do is remind everyone of their generosity, and the greed will go away?"

Rarity shook her head, "I am afraid it isn't that simple," stated Rarity, "I know Pinkie Pie, so I can easily remind her of the times she was generous. I don't know most of the ponies here, though, so I can't remind them of all the times they were generous."

Twilight sighed, "Yeah. That would be a problem."

Rarity then smiled and said, "Luckily, I know exactly what to do! All I have to do is convince everyone to do something generous."

"That's easy," Rainbow commented.

Rarity stared at Rainbow and told her, "Cut off your wings and throw them out the window."

At that, Rainbow gasped in shock. "Are you crazy?!"

Rarity giggled and stared at Rainbow Dash. It was obvious to everyone, except Rainbow, that getting other ponies to give up something that they value is a difficult task.

"Rainbow, you didn't want to give up your wings because they are important to you." Twilight told her, "When one is consumed by greed, everything feels important to them."

Rainbow Dash changed her mind, "Yeah. Getting a greedy pony to be generous isn't as easy as it sounds."

Rarity glanced up at the clock again, "We have an hour until sundown."

"Is there anything you need us to do?" Asked Twilight.

Rarity nodded, "Yes. When I give the command, follow me to the dungeon. I am going to lock you up to prevent you from escaping. The longer you are consumed by greed, the harder it is to return you back to normal." She look directly at Spike, "Spike, you will be put into a separate cage to prevent you from practicing greed. I do not want you to be a rampaging dragon again. I am sorry, but this is for your own good."

Spike nodded in understanding. Twilight frowned and questioned, "What about the rest of us? We will practice greed, too."

"You're not dragons," Rarity stated, "All I have to do is remind you of all the times you were generous, and you will get better." She paused for a few seconds. "I will also need your saddle bags and all items you are carrying before you go into the dungeon. The less you have, the harder it is to practice greed. Try not to rip off each other's manes and tails."

Everyone giggled lightheartedly at that. There was nothing to say, so everyone sat down at the table and ate a small meal. When they finished, it was only ten minutes until sundown. Rarity got up and beckoned everyone to follow her, then led them back down the long flight of stairs, then down another flight into the dungeon. They then willingly gave her all of their belongings and walked into a cage. Spike walked into a different cage. The cages were locked,)and not a moment too soon. The bells tolled, signaling sundown, and everyone's eyes turned green, except for Rarity's, which remained gold.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The plot is not canon and should not be taken as such. I do not own anything that belongs to Hasbro (nor anyone in that matter.) I do not profit from this fan fiction.

Edited by: The Supreme Slurpinator Profile: u/4813826/

Rarity looked upon the group of ponies with pity. They fought over menial things such as who had the most rocks, or who had the biggest area. There was no doubt in her mind that the rest of the kingdom wasn't faring any better. She had to stop the greed before somepony got hurt, but she didn't know who to start with.

She debated with herself for several minutes, then finally decided on Sweetie Belle. She opened the cage, ran in, grabbed her sister, then hurried out and shut the door before the others realized that the cage was open. Sweetie Bell struggled, trying to escape Rarity's grasp, but to no avail.

Rarity tied her to a chair. "Sweetie Belle, I think you look much better with green eyes rather than gold, but you aren't that adorable when you're greedy."

The said pony stared at Rarity's cutie mark, believing it to be real gems. She struggled to get free, so she could have the imagined gems all to herself. Rarity noticed this and tightened the straps. She had to do something quickly. Pie she thought to herself, 'Sweetie Belle makes pie for me on occasion!'

"I really love the pies you make," Rarity started. Sweetie Belle looked at her older sister in confusion, as Rarity continued, "I really do appreciate them." Sweetie Belle's eyes started changing from green to gold. "When we get back to Ponyville, you really should make that pie. What is your secret?"

Sweetie Belle's eyes were almost gold, but not quite. "Do you really like the pies I make?"

"I love them!" Rarity exclaimed in delight.

Sweetie Belle's eyes were completely gold. Rarity untied her and thought about what to tell the others to remind them of how they had been generous in the past. She knew that lying wouldn't get them anywhere. "Applejack!" Rarity thought aloud, "Applejack's element is honesty!"

"Yeah! Applejack!" Sweetie Belle cheered. She had hoped Rarity would choose Applejack next, as Applejack had helped her when she was angry at Rarity. She had adopted Applejack as her big sister, at least for the time being.

Rarity grabbed an apple and walked to the cage full of ponies. Her plan was to use the fruit to lure Applejack so she could strap her to a chair. Her plan worked. Applejack was the first to notice the fruit and galloped towards it. Right before she was able to grab the apple, Rarity used her magic to move it towards the chair. When the earth pony was close enough, Rarity strapped her in and kept the apple away.

"I'm terribly sorry, Applejack." Rarity apologized sincerely "But you really must stop trying to take things that don't belong to you. That apple isn't even edible. It's just decoration."

"Y'all give me that apple, now!" Applejack shouted, ignoring what Rarity said.

"Applejack, how much do charge for apples you sell?"

"One or two bits depending on how well harvest is."

"That seems cheap."

"Of course it's cheap! We don't wanna let Ponyville starve!" After saying that, Applejack's eyes widened, then turned gold.

Rarity freed Applejack and told her to stand next to Sweetie Belle. The farmer did as she was told and walked over to the filly. "How 'bout RD?" she suggested.

Rarity heard Applejack's suggestion and walked towards the cage. Capturing Rainbow Dash would be the most difficult. 'I could put gems on the chair.' She thought. 'Rainbow Dash would be too blinded by greed to know it is a trap.'

The white unicorn conjured, then placed a few gems near the chair, then laid out her plan to the two others. Once they were all in position, Rarity then opened the cage for Rainbow Dash to exit. Just as planned, she went straight for the gems as did everypony else, but as Rainbow was the fastest, she was the first, and only, pony out. Rainbow laughed as she zoomed for the jewels, only to find herself strapped to the chair, courtesy of Applejack and Sweetie. As Rarity slammed the cage door shut, she tried to escape, but wasn't nearly strong enough.

"Rainbow Dash, stop struggling!" Rarity commanded, "You're not getting out without our consent, and the only way you'll get that is if your eyes turn gold!"

Rainbow Dash stopped moving, "Fine, but what makes you think I want my eyes to be gold? Why can't I get out and have green eyes too?"

Rarity didn't even bother to answer Rainbow's query, instead continuing with her plan. "Have you seen yourself lately? The normal Rainbow Dash wouldn't be captured so easily. Your greed led you into a trap." She had decided how she would change her friend back to normal, "I don't know if I ever thanked you for saving the Carousel Boutique."

Rainbow Dash was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Remember when our cutie marks got switched, and..." She leaned in close to Rainbow and whispered so that Applejack couldn't hear, "Applejack was trying to make dresses and almost made the boutique go out of business?"

The pegasus chuckled, "She's not much of a dress maker."

"You're not much of an animal caretaker."

Rainbow Dash laughed, and her eyes turned gold, "Yeah. That's Fluttershy's special talent, not mine. You should get Fluttershy next!"

"Very well, I can get Fluttershy next." Rarity agreed.

E.N. Gotta cut it off right there.

Fluttershy was at the gate trying to get out. Rarity knew that her best friend was planning to fly away the second she opened the cage, but she also knew that Fluttershy would not be able to resist a bouquet of flowers, especially when consumed by greed. She took a vase of lilies and placed it near the chair. She then stood next to the chair and used her magic to open the cage, using the same technique that she did with Rainbow, quickly opening the door, then shutting it just as fast to let Fluttershy, and only Fluttershy out.

Fluttershy flew out and towards the flowers just as predicted. Rainbow strapped her to the chair as Rarity trotted towards them, ready to begin. The yellow pegasus tried to escape, like all the others, but the straps were too tight.

"Be still!" Rarity pleaded. "If you keep struggling, you will hurt yourself!"

Fluttershy stopped. She may have been greedy, but she wasn't stupid.

"Thank you. Where do I start? You are incredibly generous. Your kindness sometimes extends to you giving something away. For starters, you put your fears aside to stand up to a dragon when he was threatening us."

"How is that me being generous?" Fluttershy asked, her eyes still green.

"You were selfless." Rarity stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Her eyes were starting to change.

"You also sung Big Mac's part when he lost his voice."

"That's kindness, not generosity."

"Yes, but you didn't want to at first because of your stage fright. You put others before yourself."

"Kindness and generosity are similar, aren't they?" Her eyes changed to gold.

Rarity nodded, "Yes, they are. Who should be next?"

"Um... Pinkie Pie..."

"Alright." Rarity conjured up some balloons and tied them to the chair to attract the party pony. "Pinkie Pie!" She called. She opened the cage to let the bouncing pink pony out and strapped her into the chair when she got close enough.

"Is this a game?" Pinkie asked.

Rarity was about to say "No," but she had a better idea. "Yes. This is a game. The rules are that you have to name ten things you gave to someone."

"Ooh! Fun! Same pony?"

"No. They can be different."

"Oh! I give ponies happiness, cupcakes, presents, sweets, balloons, parties, punch, sugar, sarsaparilla, and the time of their lives!" she said without bothering with the minor life giving thing called "breathing" Her eyes changed to gold. "Did I win?"

"Yes, you won!" Rarity congratulated while untying her. "Go stand with everypony else. I have Twilight and Spike left."

"Choose Twilight!" Pinkie yelled.

"Alright. Twilight it is, but you don't need to announce that to the entire kingdom."  
Rarity opened the gate and used her magic to pick up an unaware Twilight and strap her into the chair. She didn't struggle. Instead, she was fascinated by the straps.

"Twilight, don't even try to deny that you're generous. You're a princess, and Princess Celestia even said you have the charitable nature, along with other good attributes, to be a princess."

Twilight's eyes were still green. "Princess Celestia chose me as princess because she knew that giving me power was the best thing to do."

"Is that so? Tell me, why were you surprised when you became a princess? Why were you uncomfortable with wearing your crown?"

Twilight's eyes started changing color. "I... I don't know. I didn't know how to be a princess."

"That's because you weren't planning on it."

"Oh. Well... um..." She paused to think. "You're right! I always try to act generous!" Her eyes changed from green to gold. "Don't forget about Spike!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

Rarity walked over to Spike's cage ready to grab him. Spike has grown to five feet. He wasn't near as big as he was on his birthday, but she knew getting him into the chair would be very difficult and most likely impossible. She had to find a different way to remind him of his past deeds of generosity.

"Spiky Wikey?" she ventured.

That got his attention. The dragon looked in the direction of the voice. He saw Rarity, his crush, but he was too consumed by greed to care. All he wanted was every item he saw. (Including her.) He tried to get out of his cage, with no success.

Rarity pulled out the fire ruby that Spike gave to her. "I've kept this for a long time. I know this worked before, so I'm hoping it will work again. Spike, do you remember what happened last time you were greedy? On your birthday?"

Spike was completely focused on the ruby, so it took a while for him to speak. When he finally did, he asked, "Did you really keep it all that time?"

"Of course!"

"So it really means a lot to you?"

"Yes. But it means a lot more to me that you gave it to me, instead of keeping it and eating it."

"I'm happy I gave it to you. I would have destroyed Ponyville if I hadn't." After saying that, Spike shrunk back to his normal size, and his eyes turned gold. "I don't get why the spell also effects dragons. You would know if I'm greedy just by my size."

Rarity giggled. "I don't know. Your eye color is naturally green, so I'm sure it would worry other ponies who don't know much about dragons. Do you forgive me for isolating you?"

"Of course. It was the best thing for me."

With Rarity's friends and her sister freed from greed, they walked to the dining hall to discuss how to get rid of the greed tearing apart the kingdom. Everyone knew Rarity could bring the generosity out of others, but Tendondon was so populous that she couldn't do it alone.


	5. Author's Note

Dear readers, I am very sorry about not updating. I have yet to finish Chapter 4. If anyone has any suggestions as to what Chapter 4 should be about, please send me a message. Thank you. 


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The plot is not canon and should not be taken as such. I do not own anything that belongs to Hasbro (nor anyone in that matter.) I do not profit from this fan fiction.

Edited by: The Supreme Slurpinator Profile: u/4813826/

The kingdom was in the throes of greed, so, in other words, a disaster. Many ponies were fighting each other, while others tried to hoard everything they could get their hooves on. Even more were trying to steal what the others gathered, and were now guarding. Everyone held everything to an incredibly high value. They were too blinded by greed to know the difference between a cheap rock and a diamond.

The only peaceful place in Tendondon was Rarity's Quarters in the castle. Unlike the rest of the kingdom, everyone in that room had gold eyes. Rarity's plan was to convince the other subjects to do something generous, but it wasn't one of her finest plans, and, just as she proved with Rainbow Dash, it wasn't an easy task.

Rarity stared at the door unsure what to do. She had a plan, but she didn't know how to execute it. Even with the help of her friends, it would take forever before the kingdom was returned to it's normal, peaceful self.

She suddenly had another idea to supplement her previous one. 'If we can convince everypony we changed back to help, then maybe we can restore Tendondon to its generous state.' she thought. She saw her friends and sister gathered around a table, so she joined them at the table, then told them of her plan. They agreed that it was a good plan to save Tendondon, and, that being said, they all got up at once and trotted out of the castle.

The party got up at once and left the castle. They noticed the state of turmoil that the kingdom was in and, for obvious reasons, wanted it to end as soon as possible. Making up her mind, Rarity trotted towards two ponies who were fighting over a scrap of cloth. She then conjured up an identical piece, then gave it to one of the fighting ponies, who, in turn, let the other pony, the owner, have the original piece. After a second, both of them threw down the pieces they held and began to apologize profusely to each other, Rarity, and the rest of her party. Then, after they apologized to each other, their eyes turned gold.

"It worked!" Rarity declared happily. She looked at the two ponies to address them, "The kingdom is too big for six ponies to save. You need to show your generosity to others remind them that their kingdom was built on generosity and will crumble if they choose the path of greed." The ponies nodded and galloped off in different directions.

The Mane Six, Sweetie Belle, Spike, as well as everypony who was cured worked together to restore the kingdom back to its original state. Finally, Rarity did one last search around the kingdom, making sure no one still had green eyes, then cast one final spell to change everyone's eyes back to their normal colors.

After a long day, the Ponyville ponies and Spike boarded the Friendship Express, eager to return home. . The Kingdom of Tendondon was an amazing sight, one that they hoped to see again, but it had nothing on their home.

However, when the train arrived in Ponyville, the group stepped on the platform and instantly noticed something was wrong. Many doors were locked, and lots of ponies ran around carrying items that didn't belong to them.

"Not here too?!" The party groaned in unison.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The plot is not canon and should not be taken as such. I do not own anything that belongs to Hasbro (nor anyone in that matter.) I do not profit from this fan fiction.

Edited by: The Supreme Slurpinator Profile: u/4813826/

The chaos in Ponyville was disturbingly similar to the state Tendondon had been in before Rarity had managed to purify it. Everypony was consumed by greed and this created an unbelievable amount of dissent. Ponies fought each other in the streets, and over tiny things, just like in Tendondon. It reminded Twilight of when she had enchanted her Smarty Pants doll with the Want It Need It spell, but with everything enchanted.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity called, "Don't go off looking for your crusader friends. It's dangerous here, so I want you with me the entire time."

Sweetie Belle pouted, but understood why her big sister was concerned. There was no doubt that her friends were consumed by greed, and her sister wanted to keep her safe. She was not in the Ponyville she knew and loved.

"Follow me!" Rarity instructed as she galloped to her boutique. She tried to open the door, expecting it to open, but it was locked. "Sweetie Belle, do you have the keys?"

"Why don't you have keys to your own shop?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Forgive me," Rarity replied sourly, "But I was unexpectedly teleported into another kingdom without any warning, and I didn't think to grab my keys beforehand."

Sweetie Belle's cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment, "Oh, right." She got out her keys and opened the door. The group trotted in and followed Rarity upstairs to her bedroom.

"Why are we going into your room?" Twilight asked, confused. She knew Rarity had a good reason for the location, but the only thing that came to her was privacy. 'The Carousel Boutique is closed, though,' she thought.

"I want my friends to be comfortable," Rarity answered.

Everyone went to find a comfortable place to sit except Applejack. She wasn't buying Rarity's lies. "Sure our friends'll buy it, but I'm not."

It was no use to lie to Applejack, and Rarity knew it. "Applejack, I do want you to be comfortable, but that is not the reason why we're here. There will be no doubt that other ponies will try to break into my boutique to steal everything in it."

Rainbow Dash, who has been eavesdropping, asked, "Why are we in here if you know somepony will enter?"

"Rainbow Dash, stop eavesdropping!" Applejack confronted.

"Rainbow Dash makes a good point," Twilight interjected, "If Rarity wants to keep us safe, why is she putting us into danger?"

"We have thirty five minutes left at least," Rarity stated.

"What the hay are you talkin' about?" Applejack asked.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle both laughed. Sweetie Belle explained, "The locks on the Carousel Boutique are impossible to pick in less than an hour. They were designed that way."

Pinkie Pie knew what Sweetie Belle was talking about. "Sugar Cube Corners has those!"

Rainbow Dash was annoyed with talking about locks, so she hastily changed the subject. "We don't have much time to talk about unimportant stuff like that! Rarity, use that spell again so that we know who to change back and who is already changed back."

"The spell requires a lot of generosity from others to work, and the only way it would work is if all of Ponyville was returned back to normal, so there isn't really any point in doing so," Rarity explained.

"Twilight, can't you use Rarity's generosity to cast the spell?" Spike asked.

Twilight shook her head, "No. Rarity is the only one who can use that spell,as it's not one of those spells I can copy."

Pinkie Pie had an idea. She jumped up trying to get everypony's attention, and when everyone stared at her, she explained. "Remember when Rainbow Dash suggested Rarity to remind others of their generosity?" Everyone nodded, so Pinkie Pie continued, "She said that she didn't know everypony in Tendondon, but there is someone who knows everypony in Ponyville! Me!"

"Pinkie Pie! You're a genius!" Twilight exclaimed.

"She does got a point there," Applejack agreed.

Rarity wasn't completely set on the idea, "Pinkie Pie does know everypony here,and I agree that Pinkie could easily remember something generous that everypony did, but the real question here is how did the greed spread out of Tendondon? The only way that could have happened is if someone from the kingdom escaped."

"Easy. We just need to find the pony with green eyes," Rainbow Dash said.

"Rainbow, I have green eyes, Spike has green eyes, Sweetie Belle has green eyes. That's three of us, and we ain't consumed by greed," Applejack pointed out.

"What do we do, then?" Rainbow asked.

"We just need to find the pony Pinkie Pie doesn't know," Twilight stated flatly.

"We should get every pony into the Town Hall and tell them about how they were generous," Spike advised.

"How are we supposed to do that?" questioned Twilight.

"You could use the Want-It-Need-It spell on something, and lure everyone in there. You would have to make the spell as powerful as you could, however, as we want the spell to override the greed," Rarity suggested.

"That would be a great idea, Rarity," Twilight said, "But how do we make sure that spell won't affect us?"

"I have glasses that make things blurry. If we can't see the item very well, it would probably take the edge off the spell, allowing us to fight the greed coming from it. I made them for school foals, but I have several left over," offered Rarity.

Everyone agreed to the plan to get everypony into the Town Hall, then go from there. Rarity gave Twilight a swatch of cheap fabric to enchant then hoofed everypony present a pair of glasses.

Pinkie Pie looked around the room, saying, "This looks weird!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Twilight used her Want-It-Need-It spell on the fabric and gave it to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, I want you to get everypony to see the fabric, then lure them into the Town Hall. We will be waiting there. Everypony else, we need to get to the Town Hall, now!"

Rainbow Dash flew out with the fabric in her mouth while the rest galloped to the Town Hall to wait. Applejack checked for ways the ponies could escape, and everypony else cleared everything out. Afterwards, all they could do was wait.


End file.
